Ongaku
by TheWrongWay
Summary: Ah, a música, a voz, somente dois jovens cantores de quinze anos conseguem virar vocalistas tão cedo e... o que isso tem a ver com o fato da música ser bela? Ah, sim, é que a história é sobre eles... SasuNaru Yaoi Casais variados
1. Prólogo

Bom, bom...

Naruto: NEM PENSE NISSO! COMEÇAR LONG FIC SEM ATUALIZAR AS OUTRAS FAZ UM... contando nos dedos Dois, três, quatro... Er... Hum...

Sasuke: Cinco ee'

Naruto: eh, cinco... CINCO MESES! Ò-Ó

Kirane: Ai, calma, calma chora Eu tô sem inspiração e deixar sem nada é ruim! Não me culpem por ser estranha.

Sasuke: Desorganizada...

Naruto: Burra...

Neji: Feia... leva porrada

Kirane: Isso não uú'

Bem, espero que vocês curtam essa fic. É um pouco estranho o início, mas vejam bem, nenhuma banda de sucesso surge do nada, certo?

Enjoy! (Belive it! 8D leva chute)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aquela figura estranha caminhava pelas ruas. Sim, estranha, pois ninguém em saúde mental perfeita anda pelas ruas com uma calça laranja berrante e uma camiseta verde limão. Dá pra imaginar o conteúdo dessa caixinha de surpresas, não? Ainda mais com cabelos loiros rebeldes e olhos azuis ofuscantes, com um sorriso colgate gigante e três traços leves em cada bochecha. Arranhões, cicatrizes, ninguém teve coragem de perguntar o motivo.

O pior naquele garoto é que suas roupas expressavam sua personalidade, os seja, andar? Não, quase saltitar de alegria. Sim, Uzumaki Naruto é, em verdade, o que chamamos de... Bobão.

- Karaokê nano daa! Karaokê nano daa¹ ! – Cantarolava o jovem Naruto em seus preciosos 15 anos, indo em direção ao Karaokê Akarui (Karaokê Felicidade). Entrou pelas grandes portas azul-brilhantes e, sorrindo, foi em direção á uma mesa.

-Shikamaru disse que traria Gaara-kun e Temari-chan de carro... Então é só esperar e pedir aperitivos... – por favor, alguém lembre esse garoto que Ramen não é um aperitivo?

-Oy, Naruto... – Um garoto de cabelos amarrados no alto da cabeça, castanho-escuros e olhos negros enfadonhos acenou de leve para Naruto, com uma certa preguiça. Seguido de uma garota loira com quatro marias-chiquinhas de olhos verdes e profundos, ao lado de um garoto ruivo de olhos também verdes, porém claros e translúcidos, com o kanji amor tatuado na testa.

-OEE MINNA – Naruto gritou, acenando freneticamente.

-Me lembre de cortar alguns laços, Gaara. – Reclamou Temari, com vergonha.

Os três sentaram-se e, passados cinco minutos de conversa furada, naruto levantou-se com determinação.

-Minna, eu vou cantar.

-Ah não – temari deixou a cabeça tombar para frente, enquanto cobria os ouvidos com as mãos.

-Hm, Mendokuse.

-Vocês já ouviram ele cantar?

-Não e temos medo de descobrir – Disseram em uníssono.

Naruto chegou até a televisão grande e, olhando o guia de músicas, escolheu uma música de sua banda favorita (N.A: Que, por conseqüência é a minha também n.n).

-Hm, vamos lá! – Exclamou pegando o microfone.

OooOOOooO

Um garoto moreno assistia tudo de longe, de uma mesa, ao lado de seu irmão mais novo, as duas garotas que insistiram em acompanhá-los e os primos Hyuuga, amigos da família.

-Itachi-kun, o que você tanto olha? – Perguntou uma das meninas, de cabelos loiros e olhos azuis, corpo esbelto e cobiçado, Yamanaka Ino.

Instintivamente, todos direcionaram o olhar na direção em que Uchiha Itachi, moreno de cabelos longos e olhos negros, olhava profundamente.

-Não é o Naruto-no-baka? – perguntou Haruno Sakura, a garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verde-esmeralda.

-Hm... – Fizeram dois garotos em uníssono. Hyuuga Neji, cabelos longos e olhos perolados característicos e Uchiha Sasuke, irmão mais novo de Itachi, de cabelos revoltos atrás e franja lisa.

Assim, a pequena Hyuuga Hinata apenas olhou timidamente com seus olhos perolados para Naruto, corando em seguida, por ser sua paixão secreta de anos.

-Ele vai cantar... – comentou Ino fazendo uma careta.

-Ah não, ah não! – Sakura tapou os ouvidos.

-Pensando bem, nós nunca ouvimos ele cantar... – comentou a jovem Hyuuga, tímida.

-Hinata-sama tem razão.

-Mas sendo naruto quem é deve ser um marreco cantando... – disse Sakura afundando a cara na mesa.

Naruto então, esperou a introdução e começou a cantar em nem mesmo olhar para a tela.

Glaring Dream

Gravitation – Bad Luck 

"Nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
Ashimoto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru

_O sussurro que se dissolve na agitada multidão  
Faz com que as memórias se espalhem e manchem meus pés_  
Mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa glaring one way  
Kogoesou na boku o terasu

_O calor da rua em que eu caminho e me perco, cegando-me de um jeito único  
Me ilumina friamente e me congela_  
Tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o surinukete  
Negai kazoe mezameta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru  
Boku o michibiku kasuka na shiruetto

_Os tempos frios fazem com que os sonhos caiam como chuva  
E escorreguem entre os meus dedos  
Quando eu acordei desses incontáveis desejos  
Você estava refletido em uma brilhante ilusão:  
A silhueta cujo fraco sorriso me dá forças pra continuar"_

Naruto sorriu, essa sensação de cantar preenchia o menino como nunca. Foi feito para cantar. Foi sim e ninguém poderia cantar melhor que ele naquele momento... ninguém, ninguém mesmo e... Sasuke?

-Hã?

-... – Sasuke tirou o microfone da mão de naruto mesmo que um pouco bruto. Não era de ser competitivo, preferia ignorar e seguir seu jeito, mas aquilo entrou nos ouvidos dele como um desafio e simplesmente não ignoraria. Escolheu a música e, como uma transformação, ficou mais sério que o normal e aproximou o microfone da boca.

(Predilection: Gravitation – Nittle Grasper)

- _nijuuhachi-ji no yoru wo kiritoru mado wo toshimetara hajimaru ichido shikaketara tokenai wana wo ma ni awanai PROTECTION... _

A noite de vinte e oito horas é cortada, começa quando a janela é fechada, quando um momento fixa, eu não quero desembaraçar isto não é hora para proteção.)

Naruto, depois de se recuperar de seu momento de choque ficou fulo e pediu outro microfone.

-Sumimasen... O outro está quebrado... – Disse a atendente, fazendo uma referência.

-Kuso... – Naruto, então, parou para pensar. "Não vou deixar ninguém estragar esse meu momento de felicidade!" e, decidido, fez a última coisa que eu, autora, pensaria em fazer.

Agarrou o microfone e começou a cantar da parte em que ele parou.

- _tatoeba kimi wo kizutsuketai jiorama ni tojikomete tataitemita tte sakendetemo kikoenai sa PREDILECTION... _(A cicatriz eu quero que seja atada por você, por exemplo, fechando pelo diorama, gritando, eu estava tentando acertar, passando, ouvindo o que não sobrepuja a predileção).

Sasuke franziu o cenho, irritado e puxou novamente para si. "O que esse idiota está pensando?".

- _iki mo dekinai joukyou shita de wa sugureta ai wo musaboru_ (Isso não é possível, tampouco com uma respiração, circunstância incerta. O amor interminável é superior).

E, mesmo sem perceberem, estavam cantando juntos á duas vozes, num sincronismo perfeito, numa harmonia perfeita.

-(_can't get enough) utsukushii mayonaka, (don't let me down) hashiritsuzukete mo mata (one more night) nigerenai no wa dare kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu_ ([Não pode ter o bastante É mais que palavras[Não me deixe cair Eu quero que mostre segurança[Mais uma noite Se a cicatriz é atada, aquele primeiro olhar que te fita...).

As falas da música em segundo plano, mesmo que involuntariamente, eram combinadas. Assim um cantava as falas de segundo plano enquanto o outro sobrepunha. E aquilo nunca havia chamado tantos clientes como naquele momento.

-Oh! Oh! Quantos clientes! Hoje é dia de festa Sakoto! – Exclamou o dono do Karaokê, com cifrões nos olhos.

-Hai, Mitsu-san! Hoje teremos um jantar de reis! – exclamou o gerente, esfregando as mãos.

Naruto e Sasuke se encaravam, cantando, com raiva compartilhada. Porque? Porque um destruía o momento do outro. Por um desafio (e mais lucros pro karaokê?). Mesmo assim, aquilo era tão bobo... Começou de um jeito tão bobo que nem a autora sabe explicar direito o porque...

-(_can't get enough) utsukushii mayonaka  
(don't let me down) hashiritsuzukete mo mata  
(one more night) nigerenai no wa dare   
kizukitaku mo nai sono shinjitsu_

(can't get enough) kanashige na kao kara  
(don't let me down) itami sae fukuetara   
(one more night) junsui na ai dake  
tookunai mirai kanaeru sa

([Não pode ter o bastante Bela meia-noite  
[Não me deixe cair Silêncio apressado para atar  
[Mais uma noite Quem não está escapando  
Dessa verdade eu quero ser advertido...  
[Não pode ter o bastante Da expressão de um coração pesado  
[Não me deixe cair Quando machuca, possa limpar,  
[Mais uma noite Apenas o amor puro  
O futuro distante garante.)

O público aplaudiu com vontade. Sim, porque na maioria das vezes apenas aplaudem por educação, dessa vez foi para valer. E assim como começou, terminou. Naruto com o cenho franzido, olhando para o microfone. "Porque diabos eu fiz isso? Que idiotice... Agora eu vou apanhar da Sakura-chan, porque onde tem Sasuke tem Sakura-chan..." pensou cerrando os olhos.

-Oy... Dobe. – Chamou Sasuke, um pouco afastado.

-Hm? – resmungou, bravo. "Foi culpa dele! Culpa dele ter estragado meu momento! Agora não conseguiu cantar e provavelmente vai reclamar comigo..."

-Foi... Uma boa música – disse baixo, depois se virando de costas e sendo assediado por Sakura e Ino.

- Sasuke-kun! Você foi lindo! Demais! Deveria ser cantor! Sua voz é linda! E...

-Damare², será que não percebeu que eu não cantei sozinho?

-O Naruto é só um extra... – disse Sakura, não percebendo a presença atrás de si.

-Hm, é mesmo, não é? Mas eu acho que fui muito bem. – disse, assustando Sakura, Naruto, atrás da menina, com os olhos cerrados e um falso sorriso.

- Ah, Naruto, você...

-Gaara-kun! Temari-chan! Como eu fui? Heim? Dattebayo! – Exclamou o loiro, passando reto pro Sakura.

-Sakura, você é tão idiota, testuda. – disse Ino, jogando os cabelos para trás.

-...

ooOOoo

-NARUTOO! Doushite? Doushitee³? – perguntava temari com lágrimas nos olhos.

-...? Temari-chan... – Naruto levantou uma sobrancelha.

- VOCÊ NUNCA ME DISSE QUE CANTAVA BEM! – E a loira abraçou Naruto como um bicho de pelúcia e começou a apertá-lo.

-Ai... ai...!Fôlego... Ar...

ooOOoo

-Então, foi bom...

-Também achei...

-Tem MUITAS expectativas.

-Mas somente os dois juntos.

-Concordo.

-Mas não são muito novos? Dezessete anos...

-Não, estão na idade da glória...

-Você é estranho.

-Não mude de assunto...

-Pode ser... Dois vocalistas... Muito bom...

-Depois falaremos com eles.

1 – Nano daa Palavras sem sentido, como "la la laa"

2 –Damare Fique quieta

3 – Sumimasen Sinto muito

Uaah... Cabei o prólogo. Que bom ne? Ficou curtinho, só ta grande por causa das músicas T-T

Bem, GOMEN NASAI! Eu tirei muuuita coisa das músicas, senão ficaria cansativo...

Lindas, músicas lindas. Né? Finjam que estamos num universo onde as pessoas amam a Bad Luck e o Nittle Grasper... E estamos 8B'

Só coloquei predilection aqui porque... PORQUE A GIH-SENSEI GOSTA DA MÚSICA!

Pronto, falei.

Espero que gostem da história, não queria que fosse sobre bandas porque seria clichê, mas não me agüentei T-T

Agora vão ter que agüentar músicas do gravitation e uma pessoa doida escrevendo coisas insanas (Ja num era de se esperar? uu)

Deixem reviews... Se não... Ai, estou sem argumentos para chantagem ii

Oh, eu não vou atualizar mais NENHUMA fic se eu não receber pelo menos dois comentários uu'

Fuiz


	2. Capítulo Primeiro

BOOM DIA/TARDE/NOITE PESSOAS!

Bem, como eu sou uma pessoa que se vicia facilmente e, da primeira vez que vi, encantei-me por Gravitation (kukuku) esta fic será, provavelmente, a fic que atualizará mais depressa.

E, olha só que massa! Recebi seis reviews #orgulhosa#

Ta, nem é tanta coisa...

Mas pra mim, receber um "ta legal, mas vai fracassar" já é motivo pra emoção...

Avisos!

Essa fic contém yaoi (shonen-ai, boyxboy love, conteúdo homossexual) e, certamente, quem não gostar não é obrigado á ler!

Outra cosia, á partir de já, todas as músicas de Nittle grasper ou Bad Luck (Gravitation) e músicas japonesas de J-rock e J-pop, de acordo com o enredo, serão criações dos personagens, mas não se irritem, colocarei os devidos créditos!

Já podemos começar a fic!

OooooooOOOoooooooO

**Morando Juntos?! **

**Não vai dar certo mesmo!**

Naruto tirava sua sesta da tarde, pouco tempo depois do almoço. Ainda tinha em mente os acontecimentos do dia anterior e ali, sozinho em seu apartamento, sentia-se bobo.

O celular do garoto tocou em cima da mesa, caindo e fazendo um estardalhaço, acordando o loiro.

-Hm, mas que droga... – Resmungou abrindo o celular. – Mochi Mochi?

-'Boa Tarde, quem está falando é o Sr. Hatake...'

-Boa tarde – disse sonolento, passando as costas da mão de leve na testa graças ao suor. Um dia quente de verão era tudo o necessário para uma boa soneca da tarde.

"Hatake... Já ouvi esse nome em algum lugar..." Pensou.

-'Estou te ligando em nome da produtora Icha Icha Records e quero saber se não gostaria de tomar um café comigo, produtor Hatake Kakashi e um amigo...'

-Hm... Icha Icha... Kakashi... – E então, alguns segundos depois, o garoto desmaiou.

Ou quase isso, teve uma reação próxima ao desmaio.

Simplesmente tombou no chão.

-Mas...! O que o senhor...

-'Naruto-kun, eu e meu amigo o Sr. Jiraya acabamos por assistir sua apresentação no karaokê Akarui, ontem ao entardecer. Vimos muitas expectativas no senhor.'

-Ah... AH! NÃO ACREDITO! NÃO ACREDITO! HAHAHA! – Berrava á plenos pulmões enquanto o senhor tentava falar do outro lado da linha, com a audição perturbada pela voz estridente.

-'Naruto-kun! NARUTO-KUN! Bem, se quiser nos encontrar estamos no café que está aberto na esquina da sua rua. Venha logo, se possível.' – E desligou. Mesmo antes de Naruto terminar de gritar.

-Alô? Alô?? Ah! – Naruto fechou o celular – Que legal! Que legal! Dattebayo! – gritava enquanto corria de um lado para o outro da casa, tentando arranjar roupas limpas.

OoooooooOOOoooooooO

-Então, Sasuke-kun, você até chegou aqui bem depressa. Considerando a distância de sua casa... – Comentava um homem, sentado em uma pequena mesa redonda, encarando os olhos do moreno com seus orbes cinzentos. Os cabelos grisalhos balançavam sutilmente de acordo com a brisa quente da tarde. Deu um sorriso doce por baixo da gola alta da blusa, sendo apenas perceptível por seus olhos.

-Hm... Eu vim de moto. – Resmungou o Uchiha. Sentando de braços cruzados á frente dos dois senhores.

-Suponho que você já... – Começou Kakashi, o jovem possuidor de cabelos grisalhos.

-...Já sei que chamou Naruto. – disse desinteressado, mirando um prédio cinza com as paredes maltratadas de singelos cinco andares.

Era um prédio bem simples e parecia ser barato. "Mesmo assim ele ainda precisa pagar mais barato, ele ainda mora por aluguel..." pensou o Uchiha, inexpressivo.

-Sim sim, mas não seria bom se soubessem que um cantor da Icha Icha mora em um kitnet alugado... – Comentou o outro velho sentando á mesa. Este um pouco corpulento de traços galanteadores, á pesar de toda a idade que possuía. Os olhos bem escuros mostravam divertimento com a situação do jovem loiro. Coçou levemente a cabeça grisalha de longos cabelos, rindo gostosamente, ao tempo que encurralava o Uchiha com o olhar.

-Não há o que você diga que me faça acolher esse idiota – Disse o moreno, emburrando o semblante e olhando para sua moto, distraído.

-Não, eu sei... Tudo o que você precisa fazer é comprar um apartamento para ele e fica tudo resolvido. O problema é que, como ele será conhecido, teria de ser um apartamento grande e bonito...

-Uma semana, e só isso, até ele se ajeitar – disse Sasuke bufando. "Merda, maldito seja, Jiraya".

--

--

Naruto avistava os cabelos grisalhos do produtor ao longe, enquanto andava apressado, esbarrando em metade das pessoas por quem passava e considerando que estava em Tóquio, não poderia dizer que eram poucas.

Já que era um encontro sério e não qualquer besteira casual, resolveu vestir uma blusa que combinasse melhor do que verde limão e vermelho sangue. Vestia uma camiseta laranja e preta, meio á meio, com uma calça _jeans_ azul escuro. Os tênis eram o mais simples possível. Não era lá uma pessoa muito rica, na verdade era sustentado por seu tutor e _pai_ adotivo.

-Essa pode ser uma chance! A chance da minha vida! Ou não, tomara que seja! – exclamava animado. Alguns passos adiante e estava encarando um dos produtores mais conhecidos da região. Só não podia olhá-lo nos olhos, pois estava de óculos.

-Naruto-kun! – Exclamou Jiraya.

-Ah... Ah... Gomen ne! Eu acabei demorando muito! – Disse, sorrindo enquanto coçava atrás da cabeça.

-Pode se sentar fique á vontade. – Naruto sentou-se e então percebeu a presença de mais alguém. Olhou para o lado e encontrou o olhar frio de Uchiha Sasuke.

-Shimatta (Merda)! – Exclamou, com o susto, fazendo sua cadeira tombar para trás e o menino bater a cabeça no chão. – Mas... o que esse _Aho _(Idiota) faz aqui? – Exclamou com raiva, mas para Sasuke do que para os produtores.

-Eu fui chamado também e o único Aho aqui é você. – Comentou calmamente, uma calma irritante, encarando-o entre faíscas.

-Acalmem-se, por favor! Já vi que as coisas não são assim tão harmônicas quanto as vozes, certo?

-Harmônicas... Foi só um dia de rouquidão! – Exclamou Naruto – E mesmo assim acabei cantando bem, eu me supero mesmo...

-Se me lembro bem, Naruto-kun nem fez muita questão de cantar na primeira pessoa...

-É MENTIRA! EU... Eu nem percebi na verdade... – Disse confuso.

-Certo, viemos falar disso mesmo. Da carreira promissora de vocês.

-Até ontem não estava nem preocupado com a minha carreira... Na verdade, hoje também não estou. – Disse o uchiha com descaso. Naruto se irritou.

-Ora! Não desperdice nem faça pouco dessa chance! Para mim, pelo menos, é algo muito grande! – exclamou o loiro irritado. Instalou-se então um pequeno silêncio, no qual o moreno digeria as palavras.

-... _Usuratonkagi_ (babaca) – Disse calmamente, voltando á olhar distraidamente para sua moto.

-Então, Naruto-kun. já entendi que você não gosta muito do Sasuke-kun, também já sabia dessa relação por outras fontes, porém faça um esforço, assim será uma grande chance, espero. – Kakashi revelou outro de seus sorrisos doces.

-Eu vou... Vou tentar... Talvez, se ele não fosse tão arrogante e playboizinho, eu conseguisse algum progresso! – Exclamou o loiro, alfinetando Sasuke **novamente.**

-Ah sim, é vingança por eu nascer rico, certo? – perguntou desprezívelmente.

-Ora, _teme_!! (bastardo) – exclamou tentando avançar sobre o menino, que estava proto á revidar, porém foram segurados pelos garçons á pedido dos produtores.

-Sasuke-kun, você busca Naruto-kun sábado á tarde, com as coisas para a mudança temporária e logo no domingo vocês podem comparecer á gravadora.

-Mu-Mudança? – Perguntou o loiro.

-É, temporariamente pelo menos... Fique na casa do Sasuke. – Disse Jiraya sorrindo maldosamente.

-...!

OoooooooOOOoooooooO

-Não foi fácil convencer Naruto-kun. – Comentou kakashi dentro de um carro preto. Ao seu lado Repousava Itachi, indiferente.

-Não pensei que seria, para morar no apartamento do Sasuke... Já que eu viajarei para N.Y em dois dias, Naruto-kun poderá ficar com meu quarto. Só espero que não destruam a casa com aquelas briguinhas idiotas.

-Brigas ou algo mais... – Comentou Jiraya sorrindo maldosamente, enquanto olhava através da janela a chuva estalar no vidro.

-Jiraya-san, pensei que fosse apenas pervertido em relação á mulheres.

-Mas um pervertido é pervertido sempre, Itachi. – Comentou Kakashi, sorrindo.

-Mas que ousadia, me difamar desse jeito! – Exclamou para logo depois soltar uma risada fraca. – Só de ver como eles se olham faria um bom livro.

-Um livro GAY? – exclamaram todos do carro, inclusive o motorista, a quem todos olharam. Mirou os três com um sorriso amarelo, soprando a franja loura. – Desculpe...

-Tudo bem. É LÓGICO QUE NÃO PE GAY! – Exclamou o escritor. – Eu faria de um deles uma linda mulher de seios fartos e coxas grossas!

-E quem dos dois seria? – perguntou Itachi torcendo pela imagem do seu irmão ser difamada.

-Só o tempo dirá...

-Hei, não fique aí fazendo pose, você está falando de um livro pornográfico... – Comentou Itachi incrédulo.

OoooooooOOOoooooooO

Sábado á tarde. Naruto já havia acertado as contas do aluguel e esperava Sasuke em frente ao prédio humilde. É lógico que bufava mais que touro bravo.

-Como foi que eu fui aceitar isso mesmo? Como foi? Será que por acaso sugaram meu cérebro.

-Desculpe, _dobe_, mas você já não tinha nenhum. – Ouviu a voz desdenhosa de Sasuke originária da rua.

Era incrível, mas o moreno conseguia ficar ainda mais bonito trajando aquelas roupas. Seriam simples para qualquer motoqueiro, mas para Sasuke, a jaqueta de couro e as luvas pretas em conjunto com o capacete de lente escura semi-aberto, dando apenas visão para sua boca que contornava um sorriso de deboche eram um mar de perdição.

E tudo isso em conjunto á uma voz incrivelmente sedutora, realmente não era pouca coisa. Tanto que metade das garotas que passeavam pela rua parou para ver, inclusive as acompanhadas.

- _Teme_! Eu não sou idiota á esse ponto, se não, não saberia falar!

-Você não sabe soletrar o seu nome...

-Isso foi na **segunda** série e eu tinha sete anos!

-Hmpf, eu não tenho o dia inteiro. – Disse calmamente, olhando para frente. Naruto bufou novamente e subiu na garupa.

-Tem certeza de que não vai se segurar? – perguntou o moreno. Obviamente tinha mais intenções do que um traficante mafioso, mas Naruto não percebia.

-Não preciso.

-Certeza absoluta? – E como estava virado para frente, Naruto não percebeu o sorriso maldoso e sacana que se desenhou em seus lábios. E com voracidade, acelerou a moto num tranco. Naruto instintivamente agarrou-se ao moreno o mais forte que pode, por não ter outra opção.

-Aiee _teme_! – Exclamou se segurando ainda mais forte, enquanto apertava a cintura do moreno.

- Feh... Eu avisei – disse um pouco mais alto graças á velocidade. E por algum motivo se sentia muito bem com aquele aperto. E por algum motivo queria que ele ficasse assim para sempre. Mas então chegou ao prédio. Recusando-se á parar, deu a volta com a desculpa de que estacionaria na garagem do subsolo. Como Naruto não conhecia seus costumes, nem argumentou.

Estacionou. Desligou o motor.

-Naruto, não desça pelo lado do escapamento.

-Essa coisa prateada'ttebayo? – Perguntou examinando a moto.

-Sim, essa coisa. – Respondeu impaciente.

-Então é por aqui... – Disse calmamente, descendo pelo outro lado e ajeitando as roupas.

Sasuke suspirou, olhando para o loiro. Indiretamente, graças ás lentes escuras.

-Tenho que providenciar um outro capacete. – Comentou para si mesmo, numa nota mental, saindo da moto e tirando o seu próprio capacete. Sacudiu os cabelos de leve para espantar o suor.

-Pra que dois? Pra revezar?

Sasuke o olhou como se ele estivesse com problemas.

-Um para mim, outro para você. – Falou cuidadosamente, apontando ambos como se explicasse para Tarzan seu nome.

-Para mim? Porque?

-Porque... As regras do transito... Exigem... Segurança. – Explicou pacientemente.

-Aah! Entendi! – Naruto sorriu.

-Puts... – Sasuke bateu uma das mãos na testa enquanto abria a porta do elevador.

-Oy! Matte! – Porém a porta do elevador se fechou antes que o loiro pudesse entrar.- SASUKEE!! – berrou, porém não pode ser escutado já que o elevador já ultrapassava o quinto andar.

OoooooooOOOoooooooO

A porta era espancada violentamente.

-SASUKEE!!

-Ai... Como foi que ele subiu? – Sasuke suspirou, rumando até a porta e destrancando com calma, se preparando para o berreiro.

-COMO É QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXA LÁ EM BAIXO...

-Como você subiu?

-Eu vi fui até a portaria perguntar seu apartamento e... HEI!! NÃO FUJA DO ASSUNTO!

-Humpf. – Sasuke tirou as malas do ombro do menor e rumou tranqüilo até uma porta no final do corredor, bem ao lado de uma outra porta. – Aqui é o seu quarto. Meu quarto é aqui ao lado. – O moreno tocou de leve com as juntas dos dedos na porta do seu quarto. Abriu a porta do quarto de Naruto e deixou as malas lá.

-Ham... 'Tá bem... – Naruto pegou suas malas e entrou no quarto. Um cômodo simples e grande, aonde a parede direita abrigava uma grande janela de vidro escurecido dividida ao meio por uma trava. Encostada nela havia uma cama sem lençóis e ao lado uma mesa de canto. Na parede contrária á janela havia um armário embutido.

– Hm, primeiro guardar as roupas... – ao abrir o armário, deliciou-se com o tamanho do móvel nada comparado ao seu antigo. – Deve sobrar espaço por aqui! – Exclamou tateando as paredes. Porém, se olhasse bem de perto, descobriria uma fenda que dava uma visão pequena do quarto ao lado.

-O que é isso aqui? – perguntou olhando. Ali observou Sasuke se despindo e... – OY! – Exclamou saltando para fora do armário e olhando na direção oposta. – Essa passou perto!

OoooooooOOOoooooooO

-Dobe! Tem comida na cozinha. – Anunciou Sasuke entrando novamente no seu quarto.

-Nossa, que mau-humor... Nem aproveita direito esse apartamento tão legal. Também, um cara como ele não merece isso mesmo... – Disse o loiro vasculhando a geladeira após o aviso de Sasuke. – Hm... Hm... Não tem nada muito... Ramen! – Retirou lá do fundo um pote de ramen instantâneo. Colocou no microondas e foi esperar na sala.

-Realmente! Que casa grande! – Naruto fuçava em tudo. Apertava tudo e se esforçava para não quebrar tudo. – Nossa, pra que servem essas cerâmicas? São tão feias... – O loiro se referia á estátuas abstratas, por isso, complexo.

– Que coisas feias... Hm! Isso sim é que é bonito. – Pegou um lápis de cor e desenhou tudo o que lhe veio á cabeça: um sol sorridente, um porquinho rosa bem clarinho, nuvens que se abanavam com leques e grama verde. – Uh! Eu deveria ser mangaká¹ - Exclamou sorrindo e observando sua "pintura".

-De livros infantis, talvez. Não, as crianças chorariam. – Sasuke observava por cima do ombro do loiro.

-GAAH! Que susto! Quer dizer, ISSO AQUI É ARTE! – Exclamou convencido.

-Arte... –Sasuke sentou-se também, pegou um lápis qualquer e olhou Naruto profundamente enquanto a mão agia velozmente.

-O-Oy... O que tá olhando? – Perguntou confuso. Sasuke não respondeu. – O que é?

-Hm... – Sasuke olhou rapidamente para o papel para depois voltar á olhar Naruto. Em alguns minutos repousou o lápis. – isso pode ser arte. – entregou a folha á Naruto para depois rumar á cozinha.

-O... O que... – naruto mirou a folha. Incrivelmente detalhada e feita num tempo pequeno. –Su... Sugoi...

-Ta aí seu ramen. – Disse calmamente deixando o ramen em cima da mesa.

-Como você fez isso? – perguntou Naruto exasperado.

-Fazendo. – Sasuke fechou os olhos pensando em voltar para o quarto.

-Mas... Você... Mas... Não deu tempo de...

-Tem algo que... – Sasuke parou de falar olhando distraidamente pela janela. – Deixa pra lá. – Virou de costas começando á andar para o quarto.

-Agora que começou, termina! – Exclamou levantando-se da mesa, mas curioso do que irritado.

-Não enche.

-Fala logo Sasuke! – exclamou se aproximando.

-Eu já disse que não! – Exclamou realmente irritado virando para Naruto bruscamente. – Isso já está ficando incômodo!

-Ah eu...! Eu... – Naruto olhou bem para Sasuke. Á quanto tempo o via assim irritado? Em verdade, não se lembrava de nada recente, eram sempre xingamentos indiferentes. Virou a cabeça de lado.

-... Eu não vou falar enquanto não quiser falar. – Disse calmamente. Infelizmente, sua alma havia deixado o corpo e assim este agia involuntariamente, levantando as mãos em direção á cintura do loiro lentamente.

-Sasuke, você..?

-Humpf. – Sasuke se virou, nervoso e incomodado. Não mesmo com Naruto, mas sim com si mesmo. "O que eu... O melhor mesmo é esquecer".

---------

---------

Seção **Reviews:**

Uchiha FeH n' Uzumaki LaH:

Se você gosta de yaoi ainda vai conhecer as músicas n.n

Bjo

Kimi Tsukishiro:

Claro, quem não ama gravitation? u

A Sakura dve morrer (A Misa também n.n)

Bjo o/

Nicky sama:

Aham, é uma dupla de idiotas uu'

Cara, você lê pensamentos u

Bjo o/

MugenFrekie:

Se a fic se chama música, eles vão cantar bastante oO'

Bjo (Eu sou feliz xx)

Camis:

Predilection tem uma letra linda u

Acho que no próximo capítulo vai aparecer No Style n.n

Bjos :/

K-chan Murgan:

Assim mesmo, siga essa linha de raciocínio ;D #previsível#

Bjos XD

SuperBlossomPPG:

Oxe se nasceram XD

E tem gente que acredita em SasuSaku, como se não fosse uma lenda uo'

Bjo o/

KitsunekoX3:

Ah sim, eu escrevo como se eu narrasse e eu narrando não é lá a coisa mais séria do mundo uu'

Acompanhe a fic o/

Bjos o/

----

Até o próximo capítulo, minna-san uo/


	3. Capítulo Segundo

**O CARRO DO MORANGO CHEGOU!**

Ok, parei. Então, vocês se lembram quando eu disse que atualizaria rápido? Isso foi antes de descobrir que meu simulado escolar valeria 1/3 da minha nota do boletim! Então, tenham paciência!

E, olha², eu recebi reviews! E foram muito lindas e inspiradoras, por sinal, e algumas leitoras merecem um prêmio, porque adivinharam pedaços importantes da fic. Isso não é justo!

De qualquer forma, eu realmente amei tudo. Eu acho que como demorou para atualizar, vai reduzir o número de reviews, porque o pessoal deve ter esquecido dessa fic, mas independente disso, vou continuar a escrever.

Essa fanfic contém yaoi (Boys Love, relações homossexuais, shonen-ai, slash).

Ok, parei de falar, leiam a fic.

OooooooOOOoooooooO

O som do estalido da chuva acabara acordando o loiro. Os olhos sonolentos se deixaram abrir e, ao tentar gemer de sono, o som que saiu foi falho e rouco. Percebeu sua garganta seca, havia dormido de boca aberta. Piscou algumas vezes e se espreguiçou, engolindo saliva e bocejando.

- Caramba... - Naruto rolou da cama numa manobra que ele julgava ninja, caindo agaixado no chão, mas em pé. - Que horas são? - olhou para os lados, ali não tinha relógio. - bom, tanto faz.

Cambaleante, abriu a porta do quarto e encarou o céu escuro pela porta de vidro da sala, que abria para uma varanda grande, uma varanda com piscina. Olhou com uma careta para o relógio da sala. "Hm... 11:50". O garoto ponderou. 'Vejo vocês domingo bem cedo'

"Espera, hoje é domingo!"

-MALDITO SASUKEEE! - berrou o loiro.

--

--

- Sasuke-kun? Você disse que Naruto-kun havia desistido. - disse Kakashi, alguns segundos após receber uma ligação.

- Sim.

- Deve ter ocorrido algum equívoco porque ligaram da recepção...

- IDIOTA BASTARDO! - a porta se abria com um estrondo e o rosto lívido de Naruto podia ser visto, com as roupas mal colocadas e a respiração entrecortada.

- Oh, droga. Achei que daria certo.

- Você deveria ter me acordado! DEVERIA!

- Nunca disse isso, você está apenas se hospedando na minha casa, não é como se eu fosse sua baba.

- Ora seu...!

- Bem, bem. Não tem importância, Naruto-kun. Estamos bem agora, você está aqui. Mesmo que três horas atrasado. Acontece que os outros membros da banda estão com o voô atrasado.

- Nossa, estamos pior que o Brasil... Você disse outros membros?

- É, ou você acha que seria, tipo, uma banda de dois vocalistas?

-... N-Não, imagina... Quem seria bobo de pensar algo assim?

-... _Dobe_.

- _Teme!_

- Então, você quer saber quem são os outros membros, Naruto-kun?

- Ah, ok.

Kakashi e Sasuke, e agora, Naruto, estavam em um escritório grande de vista ampla, na verdade, a parede inteira era de vidro, algo bem perigoso para alguém como Naruto. Em cima da mesa, haviam vários papés e um laptop, com imagens de capas de álbuns abertas. O Hatake fechou as imagens e abriu a foto de duas pessoas.

- Esta é Misashi Tenten. - o homem apontou uma garota simpática de dois coques laterais, sorrindo e fazendo um "V" com os dedos. Tinha cabelos e olhos castanhos e com a outra mão segurava uma guitarra. - Ela concordou em ser a guitarrista depois de ver a foto de vocês dois. Pareceu simpatizar com você, Naruto.

Naruto sorriu convencido.

- Esse é Uryuu Sai. - apontou um garoto alto, parecidíssimo com Sasuke, porém tinha um sorriso falso que era muito diferente da indiferença de Sasuke. - Será o tecladista e fará o sintetizador. Ele andava à procura de uma banda, já que a última se dispersou depois de dois anos de sucesso intermediário. Ele é bom o suficiente.

- Parece bom - Disse Naruto, sorrindo.

- Sim, eles são ótimos... Eu acho.

O telefone tocou. Kakashi atenteu pacientemente.

- Sim? Ah, ok. Sim. Sim. Ok. Mande-os então. Até. - colocou o telefone no gancho, sorrindo - Chegaram.

--

--

- Viu, Tenten! Você 'tem **o** dom!

- Ah, que nada, Naruto-kun.

- Não estou mentindo! Você é muito boa e...

- O idiota só está te bajulando porque você elogiou a foto dele.

- Eu sei.

- O QUE? É MENTIRA! MENTIRA DATTEBAYO!

- Sei... - Sasuke deu de ombros.

- Bom, eu queria saber o que nós vamos fazer aqui hoje. - Disse Naruto.

- Só um social. - Respondeu Sasuke.

- Hm... Ok. - Naruto olhou a sala de música. Sorriu e foi até o microfone. Sasuke olhava algumas guitarras enquanto Tenten e Sai conversavam sobre alguns arranjos. Naturalmente, Naruto pegou o microfone e cantou o que viesse à sua cabeça.

_"Nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze  
Nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai  
Nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite  
Ni de watte umaku ikite toki o koetai"_

(Vem! Correr atrás, correr atrás de uma brisa branca.  
Vem! Isso se torna amor, isso se torna amor, eu quero abrir  
minhas asas.  
Vem! Todas as coisas boas, todas as coisas ruins, coloque todas  
juntas.  
Divida por dois, viva bem...  
Quero exceder o tempo!)

Todos olharam. Naruto sorriu e procurou pensar um pouco. Era um improviso. Tenten pegou a guitarra sem jeito e esperou um pouco, enquanto Naruto cantava, começou a acompanha-lo. Sai fez o mesmo, rapidamente tinha um rítimo perfeito para a música.

_"Itsu no ma ni ka bokura nanige naku deatta  
Yasashisa yoseatte kakurenbo wa tsuzuku no  
Sou sa  
__**No**__, wanna sell your soul shareta kiiroi tacchi de  
__**No**__, forget smile again itsumo odotte itai dake_

(Com alguma chance, nos encontramos inconscientes.  
Desenhando gentileza juntos;  
Será que o esconde-esconde não acaba mais? Sim...

Não, eu quero a sua alma, um toque romântico de amarelo.  
Não esqueça de sorrir de novo, eu quero dançar pra sempre com você.) 

Naruto sorriu e retornou aquela parte, Sasuke percebeu.

_  
__**"No, wanna sell your soul " - Nesse momento, Sasuke canta junto **_

_  
__**"No, forget smile again"**_

(Não, eu quero a sua alma. Não esqueça de sorrir de novo.)

E então veio o refrão. A essa altura, vários membros da produção já observavam do lado de fora da sala a dupla cantando e Tenten e Sai acompanhando como podiam.

_"Nee oikakete oikakete shiroi kaze  
Nee koi ni natte ai ni natte hane hirogetai  
Nee ii koto mo warui koto mo subete tashite  
Ni de watte umaku ikite toki o koetai"_

(Vem! Correr atrás, correr atrás de uma brisa branca.  
Vem! Isso se torna amor, isso se torna amor, eu quero abrir  
minhas asas.  
Vem! Todas as coisas boas,todas as coisas ruins, coloque todas  
juntas.  
Divida por dois, viva bem...  
Quero exceder o tempo!)

Sasuke suspirou e olhou para Naruto. Como se combinado, ambos terminaram:

_"Toki o koetai"_

(Quero exceder o tempo)

E a produção aplaudiu, orgulhosa. Sasuke olhou para Naruto, surpreso. Desde quando Naruto sabia tantas palavras difíceis? Era até cômico. Ele era o pior da classe sempre e sempre chamavam ele de idiota, desde o primário ele era um idiota, nunca era o melhor em nada.

Sasuke suspirou, olhou para Naruto com uma certa raiva. Agora o menino se entrosava contente com os outros produtores, que admiravam a canção e perguntavam qual o nome. Narto poderou, olhando para cima e coçando a cabeça. Havia mesmo sido um improviso, quando por fim ele concluiu "Super Drive". Aquela irritação consumiu as ações de Sasuke. Não sabia definir aquela raiva, era algo incontrolável. O moreno largou o microfone, fazendo um barulho irritante e agudo. Todos olharam para ele, mas o mesmo com uma expressão desagradável, passou por Naruto, trombando com ele de propósito. O loiro encarou Sasuke sair da sala, mais irritado que o normal.

- O que há com ele? - e levantou uma sobrancelha.

Sasuke ainda tinha aquela maldita raiva de ver que estava dando tudo certo do jeito que ele havia dito!

**Flashback **

_- Você é realmente um desastre. Pare de gastar meu tempo!_

_- VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ! Um dia... Um dia eu vou ser o melhor! Eu vou ser tão bom... Eu com certeza vou te derrotar! Eu juro!_

**Fim do Flashback**

Sasuke agora olhava irritado da sacada de sua casa. Inconformado, as coisas estavam trabalhando para o lado dele! Começava a compreender aquele sentimento. De qualquer forma, era inadimissível, mas tinha inveja de Naruto.

Aquele que sempre tem amigos, se dá bem com todos, tem pessoas que apoiam... Mas, Sasuke era o melhor. Sempre foi, e era apenas isso que o fazia se sentir melhor. Pouco a pouco, essa diferença foi diminuindo sem que Sasuke notasse. Agora, ele tinha... Algo como... Um rival-

- Eu jurei... Não foi?

-...! - Sasuke se virou, irritado. - Você continua... - Sasuke parou. Estava sendo insentato. Na verdade, a confusão mental que sentia ultrapassava quaisquer limites mentais ou sentimentos comuns.

- Sabe... Você sempre... Estava na minha frente. Mas eu te seguia, de toda forma. - Naruto sorriu, diferente de antes, quando tudo o que ele sabia fazer era desafiar Sasuke.

Sasuke cerrou os olhos novamente, aquela sensação atrativa novamente. Naruto estava próximo, vunerável, numa declaração clara de afeto. Sasuke se sentiu, novamente, envolvendo Naruto de modo involuntário, aproximando seus corpos, se inclinando, selando seus lábios por um milésimo de segundo. FOi como um choque elétrico, mas empurrou Naruto longe, arreglando os olhos e enfiando as mãos nos cabelos negros, afastando a franja.

Naruto se afastou, levando dois dedos aos lábios, saindo correndo do apartamento logo em seguida, confuso. Mas o mais confuso era, com certeza, Sasuke. O que diabos ele havia feito?

--

MOMENTO "EU ACABEI O CAPÍTULO"!

Uoooou, eu deveria dizer, tirem as crianças do computador :O

Quem diria, Sasuke safadeenho! Bom, tivemos aqui algumas amostras efetivas de um yaoi muito confuso, proeminentemente. Imagino o quanto eu vou ter que beijar e desbeijar esses dois, que trabalho :\

Bom², prefiro um confuso do que não-formado.

MOMENTO "EU RECEBI REVIEWS! UOU!"

**Nandinhabaka-chan: **Sim! Uma idéia brilhante! Pena que eu não fui a primeira, deve ter mais gente que fez boy-band com SasuNaruSasu. Mas, de fato, Gravitation salvou minha fic :\ Ah, obrigada por ler esse capítulo! Leia os outros, se quiser! Beijos!

**Uchiha FeH: **Deixe reviews e reviva a chama do amor (?) dessa fic-writer frustrada 8D. Sim, leia, yaoi, morte à Sakura, beijos!

**Kimiko T.: **Sua sem graça :O Não era pra você saber do Itachi ainda :X (P.S: Foi culpa minha, lol). Beijos, te amo, leia tudo!

**piii: **Você fez dois pedidos "Posta" e "Rapidinho", pelo menos eu atendi um deles 8D See Ya.

**Nao-chan n.n:** Tá dizendo complete? ôÔ Vou mudar, obrigada pro avisar XD. Bem, acompanhe essa fic, ela vai ter algum amor que falta na cabeça machista do Kishimoto-no-baka-san. Beijooooos!

**Salina Angel Kail: **Uhuu nomes difíceis de digitar! òÔ Beem, continue, apesar da demora, tempo é meu inimigo, sabe? Beijos!

**Psychotic Kaiya: **Nomes difíceis de digitar 2.0! Review tremendamente significativa em 3 palavras! Que récôrdi! :O Thanks for te review! Beijos!

**Uchiha Danii-chan:** Tá perfeita nada, mas é a primeira fic que tem leitoras dedicadas n.n Amo você² e todas as leitoras (os, vai saber oÔ) que leêm a fic! Beijos!

**MitsukiSakurazuka:** Nomes difíceis de digitar 3.0! Não vou parar de escrever, independente dos pesares, eu amo escrever essa fic! Obrigada pelo apoio, beijos!

**Yamamori.Fuyuki:** Nee, Naruto mangaká, mas nós sempre dizemos, esse cara nunca seria o personagem principal de um mangá/anime! (2) Beijos!

**Hina-Saa: **Não precisa pedir duas vezes, escrevo sempre que pedirem! ... Ok, nem sempre, mas faço o possível... Ok, nem isso, MAS... Ok, parei XD Beijos!

**Mensagem de insentivo:**

Vamos todos dar as mãos e nos deixar ponderar sobre os sentimentos Shinonescos neste instante. A partir de agora, a cada review que deixarmos, uma formiga será salva! E, se todos ajudarmos, salvaremos um formigueiro! (Até a criança demônio da vizinha chutar as pobres formigas ¬¬).

**JÁ NÃO FAZ MAIS SENTIDO ESCREVER ESSES RECADOS. Beijos, tchau.**


	4. Capítulo Terceiro

**Quem é vivo sempre aparece!**

E eu ainda não morri, graças à Deus. As leitoras devem pensar o contrário, não é? Hehehe, sorry girls (boys?) 8D''

Eu esperava que saísse no mínimo no começo de setembro (O.O' ja é outubro), mas, antes tarde do que nunca.

Como eu havia previsto, o número de reviews _per-capita _caiu, mas eu espero recuperá-lo com um capítulo mais apimentado (huhuhu).

Curtam o capítulo.

OooooooOOooooooO

**Compreensão de Sasuke**

Sasuke sentia a garganta seca e a saliva se recusava a descer. Abaixou os olhos e depois voltou a olhar para a porta. Naruto saira tão confuso quanto poderia, mas o moreno podia afirmar que era ele quem estava confuso. Virou-se para a varanda e viu o loiro correr pelas calçadas, trombando hora ou outra em alguma pessoa. Já era bem tarde, o Sol já tinha se posto em seu devido lugar de sono. O moreno cerrou os olhos, manteve a cabeça apoiada em suas mãos. Pensava, desde que Naruto esteve tão próximo de si, Sasuke tinha intúitos de puxá-lo, tocá-lo, beijá-lo... Mas, de fato, ele não conseguia entender o porque. Sabia, havia entendido neste pequeno período de tempo, que tinha certa inveja de Naruto. Também não gostava de vê-lo com seus amigos. Existe a inveja, existe o ciúme... Mas porque Sasuke teria ciúmes?

Essa era uma ótima questão. Embora fossem briguentos desde sempre, Naruto sempre tinha palavras de consolo, sempre era um ombro amigo, um sorriso de conforto... Um semelhante. Talvez o único que entendesse sua solidão e se relacionava com ele sem nenhuma segunda intenção.

_- Cale-se! Cale-se agora! Não vê? Eu não quero sua companhia nem nunca quererei... Não dá para perceber? Saia!_

_- Mas Sasuke... Sei lá... Sasuke... Eu não poderia deixar você, irritado como está, sozinho nesse momento. Por mais que você me rejeite, agora, eu sei que você precisa. Porque essa sua solidão, esse seu sofrimento... - Os olhos baixos do ginasial demonstravam sua veridicidade - eu também senti._

_Sasuke cerrou os olhos, ato típico seu. Bufou em repulso, mas não adiantaria enxotar aquele teimoso. Por mais que sua companhia fosse agradável..._

_- Você sabe... Se precisar, eu estou aqui. E nem cobro a hora, viu? Minhas sessões são gratuítas... Apesar de eu não ter dinheiro pro ramen hoje... Mas isso é problema meu... Vou comprar fiado e talvez comer um Miso-ramen, ou um Chiisu-ramen... Ah, Sasuke, quer comer ramen hoje? Eu pago até, se quiser, mas não garanto grandes porções. Nada muito luxuoso, tá? No máximo Ichiraku Ramen..._

_- Naruto... Você é um dobe. - Disse Sasuke, com um pequeno sorriso sincero... Talvez, a inocência e pureza daquele garoto poderia curar a irritação de Sasuke a qualquer momento, pois aquela cumplicidade era o laço mais importante para ele naquele momento, talvez, daquele momento em diante._

Memórias, memórias... Sua mente estava turbulenta. Queria um furacão que varresse tudo de seu cérebro. "Que ironia, Uzumaki Naruto" pensou o moreno, suspirando levemente conformado. "Meu laço mais importante, é? Que brincadeira..."

Se reavaliarmos melhor as coisas, Uchiha Sasuke admitia para si mesmo que sentia, por Naruto, o que pode ser chamado de sentimento especial. Era especial, desde seus 11 anos. Era seu melhor amigo, melhor relacionamento, melhor confidente... Profundamente, queria também que fosse seu melhor amante. Porque? Porque o amor surge apenas por alguém que te deixe confortável, seja ouvinte, não tenha intereses corruptos, queira seu bem além do próprio bem... Saiba apreciar seus sentimentos... Saiba curar suas feridas.

- Meu Deus, eu amo Uzumaki Naruto. - Seca e dura verdade.

OooooooOOooooooO

Naruto enchia-se de sakê doce e ramen de carne. Seus olhos estavam sonolentos, sentia seu corpo pesado, queria dormir, estava sériamente cansado.

- Hm... Maldito... Sasuke... Fica beijando as bocas alheias... Nem mede conseqüências... O que eu devo fazer agora? Voltar lá e pedir explicações, é? Voltar lá e... Agarrá-lo e... Dizer que eu sempre quis que... - As lágrimas calmas escorriam por seu rosto - que ele me aceitasse... Eu queria ser igual a ele... Queria que ele fosse... Ele fosse meu amigo... Queria estreitar nossos laços... Que... Que eu... Eu quero... Eu... Ah... Tio, mais um por favor.

- Você já bebeu demais, eu estou fechando.

- Mas... Mas tio, eu estou em uma crise sentimentalóide nesse instante, dá pra ser, ou tá difícil?

- O último! - Resmungou o homem da barraca de ramen, empurrando um copo de sakê para o menino.

Naruto virou de uma vez o copo e resmungou.

- Não me importo com o que ele queria fazer ou deixe de querer... Mas ele tem que saber que... Uzumaki Naruto, este Uzumaki Naruto aqui... Quer ser cosiderado! Quer ser reconhecido! Porque o mundo não reconheceu este Naruto aqui, este aqui! como pessoa, como um ser significante... Eu quero fazer minha parte no mundo! Quero ter laços que me queiram bem, também... Todos tiveram, eu também os quero, eu...

- Naruto. - Aquela voz calma surgiu à suas costas. Naruto virou e o abraçou instintivamente.

- Aaaaah... Shikamaru! Eu quero saber porque o Sasuke me beijou e eu não me sinto mal por isso! O que eu devo...

- Deve se levantar e entrar no carro, olha, já se passa da meia noite e você bebendo no Ichiraku Ramen, que vergonha, Naruto.

- Mas... Eu sei que eu sou uma pessoa incompetente, irresponsável, inútil e... Tudo que se possa começar com "i"... Eu queria ser bom que nem o Sasuke, para variar... Variar só um pouquinho, sabe?

- Ah, você bêbado é um saco... - Ajudou o loiro a se levantar e guiou-o para o banco trazeiro do carro.

- Shika... Posso dormir na sua casa? Eu não quero ver ele hoje...

- Tanto faz, apenas durma, ou você vai desmaiar.

OooooooOOooooooO

Uchiha Sasuke já dava telefonemas além de sua compreenção.

_- Sim, Sasuke-kun, o Naruto está dormindo na casa do amigo Shikamaru, parece estar magoado consigo mesmo e não queria te ver hoje. O que houve? Você não está colaborando._

- A culpa... Não foi minha, caramba! Não fui eu, não foi volunário...É só que... Ele estava lá... Eu queria só que ele não reagisse. Por um minuto, mas ele fugiu...

_- Qualquer um fugiria com um ninfomaníaco agarrando-o sem permissão._

- NÃO SOU UM NINFOMA-... Alô? Droga! - Sasuke desligou o celular e tratou de ir dormir. Maldito Naruto, só o deixava preocupado. Agora que o amava, sabia que se o loiro se machucasse, Sasuke perdia metade de seu cérebro só se remoendo em preocupação.

E a manhã chegou tão veloz quanto podia, para Sasuke, chegar. Talvez porque estava exausto e podia dormir sem se preocupar. Ao raiar do sol, o moreno estava de pé em frente ao prédio da gravadora, sendo atendido pela recepcionista atirada. E quando o Sol emanava os primeiros monopólios de calor, Sasuke já conversava com a banda no estúdio. Uma hora e meia depois, Naruto chegou ao lugar com uma tremenda cara de ressaca e os olhos inchados. Os cabelos mal penteados e as roupas amarrotadas, parecia até um uniforme seu ser informal.

- Bom dia. - Disse Sai, Tenten sorriu e Sasuke estava no canto da parede. Até ali, ele queria encontrá-lo e olhar para ele. Mas naquele instante, não sabia o que dizer, o que fazer, que atitude tomar, maldito seja Uzumaki Naruto.

- Bom... Uaaaahh... Dia? É, pode até ser, fora a ressaca... Hum, digo, a noite mal-dormida... Sei lá, o Shika mora num mucofo apertado e só me coube no sofá...

- O importante é dormir e acordar vivo. - Kakashi entrou na saleta branca, com um sorriso simpático. - Começem a trabalhar, por gentileza.

Todos capotaram, Kakashi não era nada sutil.

- Bom, Kakashi-san, eu quero saber o que devemos fazer.

- Naruto-kun e Sasuke-kun trabalhem juntos para fazer as letras da música. Tenten faça uma melodia legal com Sai a partir da idéia deles e cifrem... No seu caso, Sai, coloque-o em notas musicais. Criem um título e: Tádá; fizemos uma música e podemos gravá-la.

- Que... simples, não? - Um sarcasmo carregado desabrochou de Naruto. Já não lhe agradava a idéia de compartilhar uma tarefa com Sasuke - Vou ao banheiro.

Dois minutos depois, Sasuke se retirou também. Naquele instante, a sala silenciou.

- Tomara que dê tudo certo...

OooooooOOooooooO

Naruto entrou no banheiro e lavou o rosto, encarando-se no espelho. O cabelo estava bagunçado, os cílios mantinham gotículas cristalinas, como estalactites, graças à água. O rosto corado pelo frio e os olhos sonolentos eram uma visão peculiar. Deixou o ar escapar bem devagar de seu peito.

De supetão, sentiu um solavanco e logo estava encurralado na parede.

- Eu descobri o que tinha dado errado: Naquele momento, você fugiu. E eu não tive coragem de te puxar de volta. Bom, não se magoe, não vai acontecer de novo. Não sou um burro que persiste em um erro.

Seus lábios se uniram em um só. Uma intusão em sua boca, Naruto sentiu como se Sasuke estivesse precisando daquilo por sua vida, ou morreria. A língua intrujona de Sasuke vasculhava sua boca em reconhecimento, não poderia esquecer aquilo nunca mais. E uma vez provado daquela droga viciante, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Aquele beijo era apaixonante, carnal, levemente brusco, mas a cima de qualquer dúvida, Naruto não queria fugir, Sasuke não queria que ele fugisse. Apartar o beijo era uma tarefa difícil, mas, ofegantes, se separaram. O ar mal conseguia entrar em seus pulmões, uma puxada brusca de oxigênio não bastou, seguiram-se outras e outras. Naruto piscou, ofegou, arfou e tentou raciocinar. Bom, as únicas palavras que cogitou eram as menos castas possíveis, por isso se limitou à empurrar seus lábios para outro beijo.

OooooooOOooooooO

- Gente... - Naruto entrou na sala. A roupa ainda mais desarrumada, se isso é possível, e agora permanecia radiante diante de qualquer mosca que pairasse ao seu alcance. - Acho que já tenho uma idéia de música... - Naruto sorriu.

- Provavelmente um romance. - Afirmaram os membros da banda e seu querido produtor Kakashi.

--

MOMENTO "CHAPTER OWARI (?)"

Beeeeeem legal, eles se beijaram, eu não esperava isso 8D' Ja tive até idéias do próximo capítulo, porque eu li uma letra do Gravitation que tem uma coisa bem parecida com SasuNaru \o/

Ainda não é In The Moonlight, mas No Style tem uma letra bem conveniente #baba#

MOMENTO "AINDA ESCREVEM REVIEW PARA ESSA FIC!"

**Uchiha FeH: **Foi complicado desenrolar o que eu tinha enrolado! Gastei meus poucos neurônios nesse yaoi confuso, mas vale a pena, né? Rolou um beijo awee \o\ (A autora nunca pensou que conseguiria). Beijos e acompanhe!

**Hyuuga-kun:** Pronto, calma, não precisa se desesperar 8D (convencida, cof cof...). Bom, só porque você pediu com jeitinho, eu dou um jeito de enclinar um ItaNaru, mas fraquinho, tá? Do mesmo jeito que vai ter um pouco de ItaSasu... Ops, Spoiler... Beijos!

**Nessah:** Dependendo do ponto de vista, o Sasuke é um uke muito fofo, mas o Naruto também é muito fofo, então acho que sim, ambos são fofos... Ta aí a continuação, beijos!

**MIR-CHAN: **Uaaau uma leitora nova!! Beeem, como a Kirane-chan deixa em aberto para as leitoras (os) interpretarem como quiser, você pode deixar sua imaginação fluir aqui! E outra, quem foi o CAGUETA que disse que eu desapareço com... freqüência? #saca três oitão# è.é' Brincadeira, beijos XD

**LahKage: **A questão é que eu tenho uma agenda apertada, sabe? E as vezes demora para atualizar... (desculpa esfarrapada 3.0). Que bom que você tá gostando, né! Eu adoro quando gostam dos meus romances confusos o/ Beijos!

**Schetine's-Lyra:** Hm, que feio, você poderia arquivar nos favoritos e ler depois da prova, como uma recompensa, ou sei lá o.õ' Mas que bom que tenho leitoras que gastam tempo lendo minha fic inútil, thank you very much! #felicíssima#. Bom, beijar de desbeijar já foi solucionado, mas eu posso avançar o sinal um pouquinho, mas a gente para no outro semáforo, tá? Acho que se eu escrever lemon, minha castidade (cof cof ARRGH engasguei) vai ser sacrificada... Beijos!

**MitsukiSakurazuka: **Falta mais ainda? Cenas de yaoi em banheiros me fazem surtar, quis ter a minha também, né? É um direito meu como Otome Yaoista, ainda mais fic-writer, né? Que bom que você adorou tudo \o/ Me deixa feliz! Beijos!

**Psychotic Kaiya: **Oh My God! Que review significativa \o/! As cenas confusas ainda não acabaram, eu acho, vai ter muita confusão ainda, um pouco de ciúmes, brigas, talvez um lemon, Sakura azeda, amizade, já falei do lemon? Bom, não quero dizer que farei um LEMON EXPLÍCITO, mas umas cenas picantes aqui e ali não matam ninguém... Né? Ç.Ç' Beeeijos!

**ACABOU, VÃO LER UM LIVRO! qqq (deixem reviews)**


End file.
